Practice Makes Perfect
by Aibhlin37
Summary: Bella and Will's "First Time" A humorus answer to a Challenge idea.


Title: Practice Makes Perfect  
Author: EV  
Email: EVLYN827@cs.com  
Rating: PG-13  
Category: Bella/Will  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...don't own 'em...blah, blah, blah.   
Summary: An answer to #33. The "First Time Challenge"  
Thanks: To Debi as always, for encouraging me!!! And Thanks to shrrshrr, nlbilkm, Sue and Debba for providing a fun challenge. I hope I meet with your approval!! :)  
This story has a dedication to all of us...who's "First Times" weren't exactly like they show in the movies....LOL  
Feedback: Loved and appreciated !!!!!  
  
The Challenge: To write a believable, well written, first sexual experience fic about either Bella and Will or Jake and Hamilton. We'd prefer you use a Bella/Will combination simply because there are already so many poor Jake/Hamilton ones out there, but it's entirely up to you. This challenge is for the sexually experienced ONLY. Believe me, we can tell, that's why we've come up with this challenge. Here are the requirements:   
They must be at least 17 years old and they MUST practice safe sex (including the use of a condom). No exceptions.   
It can be up to an NC-17 rated fic, but R might be better for the younger readers. This is within your discretion.   
It must be funny, awkward, and sweet, and romance does not necessarily have to play a part (just like in real life), but feel free to incorporate it if you think it'll work.   
Absolutely NO song lyrics are to be included, please.   
If it's a Bella and Will fic, it should have Townie-appropriate dialogue. If it's a Jake and Hamilton fic, it should have private school, upper class appropriate dialogue. Stick with the world your most familiar with, since the goal is to make it as real as possible.   
  
  
Their passion heightened. The stillness of the room broken only by the frenzied sounds of their breathing. Their hearts beating together...   
Bella's eyes were closed as she sighed out loud, wrapped in the arms of the one she loved. They moved together, each of them absorbed in the feelings they both gave and accepted from each other. "God Bella, I love you" Will cried out in a long...loud moan.   
  
As their breathing settled, Will rolled onto his side and looked into her eyes. "Have I told you lately, that I love you?" He asked.  
"Yup, "She smiled broadly, "But you can tell me again."  
"I love you, Bella Krudski" He whispered.  
  
Their wedding day had been everything she had ever dreamed about. With the possible exception of her mother not being at her side. Charlie had walked her down the isle and "given her away." Grace had been her Maid of Honor and Scout had acted as Best Man. The long antique white satin gown with a sweetheart neckline encrusted with seed pearls accentuated her beautiful figure. A church length veil covered her upswept golden hair and was held in place by the "mother of pearl" combs she had been given by Grandmother on her twelfth birthday. She held in her hand a bouquet made from the gardenias that came from her Aunt Mae's flower garden. Her friends and family had been in attendance to hear her repeat the wedding vows that she and Will had written themselves, professing their never-ending love. This had been the happiest day of her life. And, just when she thought life couldn't get any better than this...here she was, sharing a palatial bridal suite with her best friend... now her husband... Will Krudski.  
  
"So, Mrs. Krudski..." He said as he smiled at her, brushing the hair from her face.  
"I like the sound of that." She replied. "Bella Krudski...as if it were meant to be."  
"We were meant to be, Bella." He said, "I think we always knew it. It just took us a little while to admit it."  
"A little while?" She laughed out loud. "Try eight years!"  
"Well, it took us eight years to finally get married, but, we were together before that." Will lifted his eyebrows and gave her sly grin.  
Bella covered her hands with her face, "Oh my God," She said, "do you remember that, it's a wonder we ever looked at each other again."  
"What....? I seem to remember you saying that practice would make perfect." He questioned.  
"Oh yeah...and I seem to remember you wanting to practice all the time. "She winked back at him.  
  
Eight Years Earlier  
  
The front windshield of Bella's car was completely fogged. Will pressed his mouth to hers and their tongue's mingled. Bella responded with an audible exhale. Will ran his fingers through her golden hair and brought his hand down to trace the contour of her cheek. He gently sucked at the soft spot on her neck and listened as she made a soft moaning sound. Again, his mouth found hers. A million thoughts raced around in Will's head. Most, he felt confident, were testosterone induced. His excitement was growing, as it always did when he was this close to her She was gorgeous. She smelled so good. She had a great body. She was built. He wanted her. He needed her. He had to have her.  
  
Bella was happy to be in his arms. She loved the feel of him as he held her close. She let her hands wander across his back. She could feel the strength in him. Her mind raced in a million directions. He was so sweet. He was so smart. He made her feel so special. He was her best friend. He would always be there for her. And most of all, she loved him.  
  
Will's "growing excitement" helped him find the courage to let his hand wander down the outside of her pale pink tank top. He let his fingers gently touch her covered breast as he continued down to find the seem of her shirt. He found it tightly tucked into the denim jeans she was wearing. He tried to gather a small amount of the material between his fingers, all the while still kissing her. As his frustration grew slightly he gave the pinched shirt a gentle tug. "Oww" Bella jerked back.  
"Sorry..." He said.  
Bella chuckled slightly. "And what is it you were looking for Will Krudski?"  
Will grabbed more forcefully at her waist line. "A belt?" He said, looking confused.  
"Yes, a belt." Bella smiled. "It helps me keep my pants on." She said teasingly. She straightened herself in the cars seat and unbuckled the leather strap at her waist for him.   
"Better?" She asked.  
"Better." He answered.  
Bella turned her face back to meet his and he responded with a mind numbing kiss. Again, his hand wandered to her shirt as he attempted to lift it. He was more careful when he pinched the fabric, careful not to include her skin this time. Finally, the material gave way and he had access. His hand rose to the white satiny bra she was wearing. He cupped her covered breast and she sighed softly. he ran his fingers in slippery circles over and around it. Will kept one hand behind Bella's neck as he pulled her closer to him. He moved his hand to her back and toyed for a moment with the hook. As was his usual pattern, he was unsuccessful at the unhooking process. He maneuvered his fingers underneath and skillfully brought his hand back around to the front allowing himself to feel her flesh. Bella inhaled at his touch letting out soft moans. They pulled each other closer sharing each others breath. Will temporarily forgot about the white satin as his hand wandered lower to the waistband of her jeans. He felt Bella inhale and hold her breath as his fingers reached for the zipper on her jeans. Bella allowed his entrance on this all to familiar path...and their breathing became more ragged. The heat of the night was nothing compared to the heat in the front seat of the little blue Chevy Nova.  
"Will..." she sighed in exhale.  
"Oh Bella..." He responded dramatically.  
"No, Will...stop it." She said. "We're right here, in the street. Anybody can see." Bella looked around.  
"Bella..." Will laughed. "Look at the windows. Trust me, no one can see anything." He returned his mouth to hers.  
"Still..." She blushed, pushing him away. "Not here. Okay?"  
Will removed his hand from his conquest. He exhaled loudly.   
"Don't be mad." She said as she looked at him apologetically.  
"I'm not mad." He said clearly thinking about Mom, baseball and apple pie so as not to hurt her feelings.  
"I want to. Really, I do. Just not here beside the gas pump outside the service station. That's all." She had a pleading look on her face.  
"But somewhere." He said matter-of-factly.  
Bella felt the heat rising in her face. At seventeen she had begun to feel like The Last American Virgin, She had felt strongly about saving herself for the right guy. And, although she knew in her heart Will was that guy. Her fear took over time and time again. She nodded."Yes, somewhere."  
Will smiled at her.  
  
*****************************  
  
The setting sun emanated a beautiful orange glow across the lake. Will stared at the shimmering water as he headed toward Banks Service Station. The walk was familiar yet, on this evening, he walked with a particular lilt in his step. As he approached the screen door he saw Bella just inside.  
"Hi Will," She said. "Come on in."  
"Hi there gorgeous" He said focusing on her.  
"Will...good to see you." Charlie said as he sat at the kitchen table.  
Charlie's voice made an already nervous Will jump slightly.  
"Hi Charlie. How are you?" He asked.  
"Can't complain" Charlie answered. "So, what are you kids up to tonight?"  
Both Bella and Will were silent.  
"Um...I don't know. Bella, what would you like to do tonight?" Will asked, knowing the answer.  
Bella's cheeks blushed immediately. "Um...I...whatever you want." She hesitatingly answered, trying not to grin.  
"Well, we should probably get going. Bella are you ready?" Will asked.  
"What's your hurry?" Charlie said as he kicked an empty chair away from the table. "Would you like something to drink Will?"  
"Ah...that's Ok Charlie thanks anyway." Will said.  
"Nonsense. Bella, grab that picture of lemonade and pour a couple of glasses here."   
Bella put the pitcher on the table and set down two more glasses. She joined Charlie and Will at the table.   
"So Will...how's school?" Charlie asked.  
"Good...fine..." Will said nodding.  
"Almost over...."Charlie added.  
"Yup...it is." Will answered as he continued to nod. He avoided eye contact with Charlie. Will felt as though he had a large sign stapled to his forehead announcing that tonight was the night he planned to have sex with his stepdaughter.  
"Any plans for next year?" Charlie continued his line of questioning.  
"Nothing really definite yet. Will answered.  
"A movie..." Bella said out of the blue. "There's a new movie at the Carson theater I'd like to see. But, if we don't hurry...we'll miss it."  
"That's right. Ah...you did say that...um...well..." Will stuttered as he rose from the chair. He set his glass in the sink, still unable to look Charlie in the eye.  
"Well...have fun," Charlie said winking. "But, not to much."   
Bella smiled and kissed her fathers cheek. "Goodnight..."  
Will held open the screen door. "After you, Madame." He said  
"Thank you, kind sir." She smiled and the two headed outside toward her car.  
  
"Oh my God." Will said as he got into the drivers side of the car.  
"Oh my God" Bella said as she handed Will her keys.  
Will started the car and they drove off in the opposite direction to Carson.  
  
*******************  
  
"So, where ARE we going?" Bella asked him.  
Will said nothing. He concentrated on finding a place to park. "I...um...need to find a drug store...or something." Will finally answered.  
"Oh..."Bella said, feeling like she wished she hadn't asked.  
"Sorry...I didn't have a chance earlier." Will smiled at her.   
So...where are we?" Bella asked. She knew they had been driving quite awhile.  
"We're in Sudbury" Will said.  
"They have drugstores in New Rawley, don't they." Bella asked him sarcastically.  
"They sure do...and you and I know everyone that works in them."  
Bella grinned. "Oh my God...I didn't even think of that." She said.  
"So...do you know anybody that works at the CVS in Sudbury?"  
"I'm not sure I've ever even been to Sudbury." She replied.  
"Perfect...then you go." He smiled.  
"No way." Bella reached out and punched his arm playfully.  
"Ok...we'll both go."  
The two slowly exited the car...and stared at the blinding neon marquis sign. They slowly walked toward the door and each hesitated slightly. The automatic doors opened spontaneously and beckoned them to come in.  
They walked into the front foyer of the store and stopped. The place seemed particularly busy for a Friday night. Bella looked at Will and Will looked back at Bella. They started toward the first isle and assumed they would just keep looking until they stumbled upon what they wanted.  
Will stopped first in isle eight. "Here we go," He said.  
"Wow..."Bella exhaled as she was instantly overwhelmed by the number of choices.  
They stood together and briefly took inventory.  
"Um...any preferences?" Will grinned, taking advantage of Bella's obvious embarrassment.  
"No..Will, just pick one and let's get out of here." She whispered.  
An elderly lady carrying a hand basket joined the teens in isle eight.  
Will turned around immediately and began to handle several packets of disposable razors that were hanging on the opposite shelf. Bella walked toward the end of the isle pretending that she never saw this guy before in her life.  
"Um...Susan?" He said loudly. "Do you think this is the kind he wants?" Will held up a package containing three razors.  
Bella looked at him..."I think so." She said raising her voice. "...Bill"  
The woman approached them both. She picked up a large economy size box of Trojans and tossed them into her carry basket. She looked at them directly as she passed. Bella's face was bright pink and Will looked slightly pale. The woman left isle eight.   
Will began to laugh which set Bella off too. "Oh my God" She said. "We can't do this."  
"Sure we can...we have to." Will said.  
Will randomly grabbed the first box he could and headed toward the front of the store. "Will...wait." Bella said.  
Will stopped. "What?" He asked.  
"We can't just go to the register with those, "She said pointing at the contents in his hand. "It's so obvious, everyone is going to know."  
"Ok...do you need anything?  
"Not really." She replied.  
Will held onto the package of razors. They slowly walked around the store three more times attempting to gain the courage to pay for their chosen items.  
"This is getting ridiculous. Let's just do it and get it over with." Will said.  
"Right...I'll wait for you in the car."  
"No way. Everything we do tonight...we do together." Will winked at her.  
The two headed for the register and waited in line.  
"Just be really cool about it." Will whispered. Just act like it's no big deal.  
And they waited...slowly but surely moving up in the line. "Only one girl working tonight...." Bella said. "They sure could use some help in here." With that, another even younger girl opened a second register.  
"I can help the next person in line." She said politely.  
Will moved toward her carefully balancing the stack of items. A large box of Kleenex, a three pack of disposable razors, a small unnecessary notebook, a box of legal sized white envelopes, a box of condoms, two candy bars, a current issue of Modern Bride magazine.  
The clerk punched the price of each item into the register and then tossed it into a waiting bag.. Will looked passed her and tried not to focus on anything in particular. He felt as if the whole world was watching him right now. "I think these are on sale." The store clerk said. Will didn't even have to look up. He predicted she would be holding the box of condoms in her hand. He was not disappointed. "Jane...are these on sale?" The young girl held up the box of condoms for the other clerk to view.  
"Um...I'm not sure. I think the three packs are on sale. How many are in that box?"  
The younger clerk carefully checked the front of the box..."Twelve...this is a twelve pack."  
"Better check with Jim...he might..."  
Will cut her off..."It doesn't matter, "He whispered. "Just...whatever they are is fine....Ok?" Will was looking pale again.  
"It'll just take a second to check." She said.  
"Really...don't go to any trouble." Will said feeling faint.  
"It's no trouble." She smiled a big toothy grin.  
Will rolled his eyes and turned to look at Bella. She was gone. Will tossed a twenty dollar bill on the counter, grabbed the bag and headed toward the door.  
"Sir...your change..." The clerk called out. But Will was already out the door.  
  
As soon as the cool night mist hit his cheeks, his breathing began to return to normal. The pounding in his chest began to subside and the urge to vomit seemed to pass. He looked toward the parked car and saw Bella gracing it's hood. He walked toward her.  
"I'm sorry." She whispered, head down, avoiding his gaze. "I just...I..."  
"Yeah...I know." He answered. Bella slid off the car and into Will's outstretched arms. "It's OK."  
Will and Bella got back into the car. "Well..." She said, "Now what?"  
"I don't know...we could...write a few letters...or you could shave your legs..." He smiled as he held up the bag.  
Bella chuckled.   
  
Will continued to drive in the unfamiliar area. The cloudiness of the night had obscured the moon and the small farm town had few streetlights to guide them on their journey. Bella flipped through the issue of Modern Bride magazine. It was hard to see anything in the dark...but concentrating on the pictures she could see helped her take her mind of the upcoming nights planned events and helped to settle her nerves. "This one's pretty..." She said holding up a page. Will ignored her and kept his eyes on the road.  
  
Finally Will pulled the car over and turned off the engine. "Where are we?" Bella asked.   
"Close to home actually."  
Bella looked around and immediately recognized the picnic area by the lake at New Rawley.  
"Wow...the lake looks pretty at night." She said as she stared out of the passenger side window.  
"It does" Will replied hardly noticing.   
"It's supposed to rain tomorrow." She said.  
"Really?" He said reaching out to touch her shoulder.  
"Yup...that's what the weatherman said...rain tomorrow." Bella's voice shook. Will slipped his hand behind Bella's neck and guided her mouth to his. He kissed her deeply as he brought his other hand immediately to her breast groping mindlessly. His tongue tangled with hers and he grabbed at her shirt attempting to lift it over her head.  
"Will...." Bella said trying to catch her breath.  
Will fumbled for the button on her jeans and Bella grabbed his hand. She broke the kiss. "Will! "She said loudly to gain his attention.  
Will stopped and looked up at her. "What?" He questioned.  
"Could we slow down a little...?" She asked.  
"I thought you said you wanted to..." Will exhaled in frustration.  
Bella shook her head. She felt she was on the verge of tears. "I do...Will...It's just..."  
"What, Bella? It's just...what?" He said in a tone she didn't recognize.  
"I'm sorry." Bella lowered her head. Will saw the tear fall from her eye and his heart sank into his feet.  
"Oh God Bella......no....I'm sorry." He pulled her head into his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry..."He whispered as he kissed the top of her head.  
"I'm just a little nervous Will..." She said into his chest. "That's all...."  
"I know....Hey..." He lifted her chin and brought her face to his. "...I am too." He said smiling at her. "I guess...I thought if we just...I don't know...did it quick...or something...you wouldn't notice how scared I was..."  
Bella smiled at him. "Ah...so that's the plan huh, Krudski, do it quick and get it over with."  
"Sort of..." he grinned.  
Again their lips met...this time with a slightly slower lingering passion. Will's hands roamed her body. This time touching her. Feeling her. Her nervousness subsided only a little. Bella's hand playfully fell down over Will's chest. He took her hand with his and lowered it even more. Bella felt her fingers freeze as they were carefully led to the steel buttons on Will's jeans. He continued to kiss her. She inhaled, gaining strength. She had done this before...after all. But this time, it seemed so different. "Mmmm no belt," She smiled nervously, her voice cracking.  
"No belt." He said. He kissed her again. Will returned the favor...gently unbuttoning and unzipping Bella's jeans. Bella moved slightly in the front seat of the small car. Will struggled..."Bella...lift your bottom up a little." Bella locked her knees and shifted her weight against the back of the seat so that her behind lifted. Will tugged but had trouble getting the tight fitting jeans to budge. Bella laughed. "Wait...I'll do it." Bella wiggled a little freeing herself from the seat of her pants, lowering them to her knees.   
"Ah...much better Miss Banks." Will said as he reached out to touch her exposed thighs. He kissed her again. Their came a point when Will thought Bella might lose her nerve. So...in typical male fashion...he sped up the process.   
  
Will and Bella had been friends since they were kids. They played together. They shared their secrets. Will had been there when Bella's Mom had abandoned her. He kept her company on the days she felt like company. He sat silently beside her on the days she didn't feel like talking. Bella was the only one to know what really happened in the Krudski house when his Dad came home drunk. She would be there to console her crying friend each time his father belittled him. She often picked up the pieces of his shattered little self image. They studied together. They knew each others strengths and weaknesses. They complimented each other as friends. And, as friends might, they even set each other up on dates. Bella believing she could find the perfect girl for Will. Will assured himself he could pick out the perfect gentlemen to make Bella happy forever. It wasn't until Will's sixteenth birthday party when Bella arrived with a local guy Will had know since grammar school that had Will feeling the unfamiliar pangs of jealousy. That night...Bella stayed to help clean up. Will mustered up the courage and asked for another "birthday present". Will kissed Bella for the first time and everything else in their lives seemed to fall naturally into place.  
  
Bella fumbled at the buttons finally getting the front of Will's pants undone. She exhaled loudly. "You're really gonna make me work for this huh??"  
"If you want it......come and get it." He grinned.  
"Ewwww. You make it sound......" Bella stopped. Her hesitation made Will uncomfortable. As much as he wanted this, he would not push her into anything she wasn't ready for.  
"Bella...." He stretched out the word. He moved closer to her holding her face toward his with his hand. "Are you sure...? If you don't want to..."  
"No." She said defiantly. "I do."  
A wave of self confidence fell over her and she reached out and kissed him this time.  
Will smiled. "Well...all right! " Will reached behind him and grabbed the plastic bag from CVS. He pulled out a candy bar first. "Hungry?" He asked.  
Bella shook her head.  
He reached in and extracted the box of condoms. His hands were shaking just a little as he tore open the box.  
"Will...?" She asked, "Are you sure YOU want to?"  
"More than anything." He answered.  
His over zealous tearing caused the box to split open and the small individually wrapped packages fell into his lap and onto the floor. Bella laughed out loud.  
Will's face turned red. "Ok...I guess I'm just a little excited."  
"That's a good thing...right?" Bella said still smiling.  
"Yes...that's a very good thing. " Will answered.  
Will picked up a package and brushed the rest from his lap onto the floor. He attempted to tear it open but the foil wrapper wasn't giving in. Finally Will put it to his mouth and tore it open with his teeth.  
"Nice...." She said smirking.  
"Hey, whatever it takes. They never show this part in the movies...do they." Will said smiling. With entry finally gained, he extracted the slippery condom. Bella watched him with great interest. "No...they don't"  
"Here..." He said handing it to Bella, Bella took the condom between her thumb and index finger and held it as if it were diseased. Will struggled to pull himself out of his underwear very much aware of Bella's prying eyes. She had touched him...many times...at his request. But never like this...never had he been in "full view" before.  
"Ok..."He said as he took the condom back from her. He watched as she wiped her finger tips on her jeans.  
Will took the condom, took in a deep breath and set to work. He held himself with one hand and tried to look self assured with his technique. With the remaining hand he set the little cap on top and attempted to roll his fingers downward. The condom unrolled about a centimeter, then stopped. Will looked perplexed. He tried again and again his fingers sharply slid over his member......condomless.   
"Isn't it supposed to go all the way down?" Bella said now treating this like a fourth grade science project instead of a romantic journey into womanhood.   
"Kinda slippery" He said looking up at her. As the words came out of his mouth the condom slipped off and fell into his underwear. Will dug around for a second extracting the now lint covered rubber and stared at it. Will picked up a second foil wrapped package and opened it with his teeth. He repeated steps one through five and once again found himself in the same predicament.  
"Will...um...I think its backwards...or inside out...or something. " Bella said trying not to laugh.  
Will looked more closely at it this time and decided Bella was right. He bit open a third foil wrapped package and examined it. He applied it and sure enough...with the touch of his fingers.....it rolled all the way down. "Good thing we bought that economy twelve pack," Bella said smiling.  
Will smiled back, her jovial remarks putting them both more at ease.  
"Success" He said moving toward her. Will reached out and brought Bella's face into his. He gently pushed her backward positioning himself above her. Bella tried to comfortably recline, but that seemed impossible. She rested her head against the glass of the passenger side window crooking her neck into an awkward position. Will took note of her discomfort. "How about I roll the window down? Give you a little more head room" He offered. Bella nodded. Holding his weight on one hand... he reached past her face to the button that worked the automatic window. "Damn, hang on a sec...I have to turn the car on." Will sat up and reached over to the ignition. The keys weren't there. "Oh God........" He sighed. Bella saw the frustration on his face.  
"Will, never mind...it's ok." She said.  
"No...I have to find the keys eventually...it might as well be now." Will reached in the pockets of his jeans, but came up empty. He felt around on the foil wrapped condom covered floor and heard the jangle. "Got 'em" He said. He put the key in the ignition. Will resumed his position of leaning over her and again attempted to roll down the electric window. Bella heard the soft buzz next to her ear which was followed by a sharp, pulling sting.  
"Will...Ow...my hair!" Bella yelled grabbing at her golden locks with her hand.  
"Jesus..." Will said. He quickly pushed the button in the other direction and freed Bella's hair from the clutches of the window.  
Bella began to giggle uncontrollably. Bella's giggling started Will giggling. Finally he just rested his head on her chest and waited for her to calm down a little.   
"Bella..." He said still smiling. "Someday we're gonna look back on this whole experience and laugh......."  
"I'm laughing now." She said with a chuckle.  
"Ok...how about a little music...get us back in the mood...? Will said feeling like he really wanted to give up and start over again on a different day.   
"We need a song..." Bella said.  
"A song?"  
"Yeah...you know...our song. The one that will make us always think about this night and...each other." She explained. "Turn on the radio...and the first song we here will be "our song" Bella thought quickly..."This I Promise You" came to mind first followed by "Arms Wide Open" Will reached back for the knob to the radio.   
Ooooh Ooooh Oooooh Who Let The Dog's Out....Ooooh Ooooh Oooooh" Will looked at Bella who was now hysterical..."Why am I NOT surprised?" He said switching the radio off.  
  
"Ok...new idea." Will said. "How about we try this in the back seat. A little more room...a little more comfortable...maybe?"  
Bella shook her head in agreement. "Let's give it a try." Bella sat up and opened the passenger side door. She swung her legs around and planted her feet on the ground. She stood up and held onto her jeans which were still in a bunch around her knees. She opened the single passenger side door of her Nova and pulled the front seat forward, crawling into the back. Will waited his turn since both front seats could not be pulled forward at the same time. He reached down and tossed a small handful of foil wrapped condoms onto the floor of the back seat...just in case. He followed Bella's lead, holding his condom covered crotch, and proceeded to the back seat leaving the drivers side door open.  
The transition served to "kill the mood" temporarily. As Will "excitement" faded so did the latex covering that hermetically sealed his erection. Will reached between his legs and removed his third attempt at protection. He shook his head as he discarded it into the rapidly growing pile in the front seat.  
Bella reclined in the back seat. Her head tilted awkwardly. "This is much better."   
She said sarcastically. "I guess I should have my Dad look for a bigger car...maybe a 4-door....for next time."  
"Can we NOT talk about Charlie right now..." Will said as he lowered himself on top of her attempting to "regain the mood." Will lowered his face to Bella's and planted sweet kisses over her forehead and nose. Finding her mouth with his their tongues mingled together as they had often done. Will was still on his knees and as he tried to concentrate on kissing her...he couldn't help forming a plan in his mind as to what to do with their legs.   
"Bella..." He said. "slide down a little bit...and put that leg..." He pointed to her right, "over the front seat." Bella looked at him perplexed. She tried...but the confines of her jeans wouldn't allow it. "Ok...you're gonna have to take one leg out of your jeans...if this is going to work."  
"Gotcha..." She said. Bella tried to sit up and knocked her forehead into Will's in her haste. "Owww" She said taking a moment to rub head. "Sorry. I have to take of my sneaker...and I can't reach."  
Will repositioned himself as best he could, but Bella's arms still weren't long enough. "Tell you what....I'll do it." Will sat up on his knees which were housed between Bella's. He twisted a little and attempted to untie her sneaker. "Bella...double knots...what are you in second grade?" He said.  
"The laces are really long...sorry." She grinned up at him through the her long hair giving her an innocent, almost childlike quality. "Wait a minute..." She said. Bella made soft grunting noises as she attempted to pull her left foot around the back of Will's knees...and use it to kick of the sneaker, letting it fall, still tied, to the floor. Bella fell back onto the car seat and exhaled. "There..." She said.  
Will shook his head again..."Ok...now, I'll hold onto your pant leg, and you pull your leg out."  
"Aye aye Captain." Bella said as she saluted.   
Fortunately one plan that went well. Bella lay back on the car's seat. Her right leg, wearing only a sock, completely exposed her tanned and toned thigh and the small golden patch between her legs. Her left leg wedged into the crook of the seat doubly covered in denim and underwear.  
Will reached down to the floor for another condom. This was it...this time it was going to work, he thought to himself. He wasted no time in opening the foil with his teeth...and masterfully applied the condom like a pro to his growing erection. "Practice makes perfect" Bella said grinning at him.  
Will finally lowered his body weight onto Bella. He kissed her passionately. She returned his kisses and grabbed at his back wanting to pull him closer to her. The cool breeze blew in through the open car door but did nothing to cool the temperature of the two bodies in the back seat. Will raised his torso up and locked his elbows in place, his hands at either side of her head. As luck would have it...he accidentally placed one hand on her hair and pulled it causing her pain. Bella lifted her head and grabbed her hair pulling it into a mock ponytail. She twisted it and set her own head onto the mound to keep it in place. Bella moved her right leg further onto the head rest of the front seat trying to help Will gain access to her most private place. Will stared down at her...into her eyes and kissed her again. "I love you...you know." He whispered seriously.  
Bella nodded..."I know...I love you too."  
Will moved his hips in search of the opening to Bella's virginity. He could feel himself slipping down, but each controlled thrust was met with resistance. Will inhaled and exhaled and started again. Bella held her breath. She was unsure of what to expect and was bracing herself for the pain she had read about.  
"Bella...relax honey. I think that might help" Will said as he continued the slow slippery search for the entrance. Bella inhaled and exhaled...she let herself relax as best she could.  
"A little lower..." She whispered.  
"What?"  
"A little bit lower..." She repeated, "And a little to the left." Will moved slightly. "No...wait...my left...your right I guess." She started to chuckle.  
Will held himself above her, his arms starting to tire slightly...but he slid on...down...a little lower as she had directed. Still meeting with resistance.  
Finally Bella reached down between their legs and gently positioned him just outside her opening. "There..." She said.  
"Thank you..." He said and he smiled trying not to laugh at the way this whole experience was turning out.  
Will sighed as he slowly buried himself in her. Moving slowly...allowing her time to adjust and hoping not to cause her any pain. Finally he stopped.  
"Are you Ok?" He asked her.  
Bella nodded her head as she bit her lower lip. Will wasn't sure if it was nerves or pain. He slowly began to withdraw when he heard her exhale. He continued forward...inward...slowly... a man on a mission. Bella adjusted her airborne right leg again...as it was starting to fall asleep. Will continued to move carefully. He bent his head down to kiss her. He broke the kiss and looked at her...smiling down at her...and watching her smile up at him. Two more strokes and Will was done.  
"I'm sorry Bella....but I think..."  
"I know...it's OK." She said. Will's breathing quickened and he let out a loud groan.  
A few minutes later...Will kissed her again. "So...baby, " He said with a dramatic flair, 'was it good for you?"  
Bella laughed..."I've never been with anyone better than you...STUD!"  
Will laughed and collapsed onto her. They kissed again. "We'll probably get better at this...if we practice a little more." Will said. Bella grabbed his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. She lowered her right leg back to the floor and shook it a few times to regain her circulation.  
*********************************************  
  
"Well, Mrs. Krudski...we have practiced a bit over the last few years. And, you were right." Will said rolling on top of her again and staring into his brides eyes.  
"Right? Right about what?" She asked.  
"Practice does make perfect...but you Bella...you were perfect to begin with."   
  
THE END  



End file.
